Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical connector systems, such as mezzanine connector systems, and, more particularly, to component assemblies, such as header assemblies, of mezzanine connector systems.
Known mezzanine connector systems mechanically and electrically interconnect a pair of circuit boards in a parallel arrangement. A typical mezzanine connector system engages both circuit boards to interconnect the circuit boards to one another. For example, the mezzanine connector system mounts to one of the circuit boards and engages the other circuit board at a separable mating interface. The mezzanine connector system typically uses deflectable spring beams at the separable mating interface. However, such interfaces utilize a significant amount of space because the spring beams typically have long beam lengths to achieve adequate spring force and deformation range. Contact density of such mezzanine connector systems is typically limited because of the separable mating interface. At least some known mezzanine connector systems utilize two mezzanine connectors, each mounted to a different circuit board and then mated together. Such systems can be complex and difficult to manufacture. For example, such mezzanine connector systems have many contacts individually loaded into a housing, which may be difficult and time consuming to assemble. Further, known mezzanine connector systems suffer from signal performance limits due to tight spacing of the contacts therein.
Thus, a need exists for a mezzanine connector system that provides a cost effective and reliable connection between circuit boards.